eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Player Reviews 2004
Player reviews for the 2004 season. Damien Adkins (AFL: 17 games, 13 goals; WAFL: 5 games, 4 goals) – Was in the senior side for most of the season despite being dropped mid-year. Drew Banfield (AFL: 11 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 0 goals) – Played the second half of the year after a first-round knee injury setback. Zach Beeck (AFL: 1 game, 0 goals; WAFL: 13 games, 3 goals) – Finally broke through for a senior debut in his fourth season. Michael Braun (AFL: 23 games, 9 goals) – Played every game and finished fourth in the Club Champion medal. Sam Butler (AFL: 12 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 8 games, 4 goals) – Played 12 games for the year after earning a midseason debut. Trent Carroll (AFL: 8 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 15 games, 0 goals) – Struggled for senior selection and played out the year at Claremont. Callum Chambers (AFL: 9 games, 8 goals; WAFL: 13 games, 13 goals) – Dropped mid-season and didn't return. Daniel Chick (AFL: 18 games, 6 goals) – Solid season despite a number of injury worries. Michael Collica (WAFL: 15 games, 4 goals) – Unable to add to his senior tally, spending the year at East Fremantle Ben Cousins (AFL: 17 games, 8 goals) – Hampered by a back injury late in the year. Dean Cox (AFL: 23 games, 5 goals) – Took the step up as lead ruckman when Gardiner went down and finished in the top three of the best and fairest. Andrew Embley (AFL: 17 games, 14 goals) – Impressed as a goalkicking wingman despite missing a stretch of games with a knee injury. Chad Fletcher (AFL: 22 games, 7 goals) – Recognised for his stellar year with All-Australian selection in addition to a runner-up finish in the Club Champion count. Michael Gardiner (AFL: 3 games, 4 goals) – Missed most of the year with a PCL injury. Travis Gaspar (AFL: 5 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 1 goal) – Persistent foot injury curtailed his season. Darren Glass (AFL: 18 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 0 goals) – Late start to the season following a shoulder injury but cemented himself in the senior side. Kasey Green (AFL: 6 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 10 games, 6 goals) – Failed to return to the senior side after a suspension for kicking an opponent, although he was consistently in the emergencies. Ashley Hansen (AFL: 6 games, 7 goals; WAFL: 7 games, 10 goals) – Made a long-awaited debut but suffered from a hamstring problem. Jeremy Humm (AFL: 5 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 13 games, 4 goals) – Started the year in the senior side but fell out of favour and finished it at East Perth. Adam Hunter (AFL: 16 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 7 games, 12 goals) – Spent time at the Swans after a pre-season injury setback. Glen Jakovich (AFL: 6 games, 5 goals) – Announced his retirement early in the season. Paul Johnson (WAFL: 17 games, 20 goals) – Efforts to get a second AFL game were hampered by a broken collarbone. Rowan Jones (AFL: 16 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 0 goals) – Dropped on occasion including for the Elimination Final. Chris Judd (AFL: 23 games, 24 goals) – Became the club’s first Brownlow Medalist, in addition to winning the Club Champion medal and All-Australian selection. Daniel Kerr (AFL: 21 games, 13 goals) – Finished in the top five in the Best and Fairest in a solid season. Quinten Lynch (AFL: 22 games, 6 goals) – Made a successful shift to centre half-back. Phil Matera (AFL: 23 games, 61 goals) – Controversially left out of the All-Australian team despite a second straight 60-goal season. Daniel McConnell (WAFL: 18 games, 7 goals) – Spent the year with East Perth and finishing his schooling. Andrew McDougall (AFL: 21 game, 35 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) – Had a breakout year at centre half-forward and finished second in the club’s goalkicking. Chad Morrison (AFL: 18 games, 4 goals; WAFL: 4 games, 5 games) – Began to return to pre-injury form in the second half of the year. Kane Munro (WAFL: 21 games, 5 goals) – Failed to break into the side. Mark Nicoski (AFL: 11 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 3 games, 1 goal) – Made a senior debut and played 11 games before injuring a shoulder. Ashley Sampi (AFL: 22 games, 32 goals) – Kicked several bags and won Mark of the Year. Mark Seaby (AFL: 17 games, 14 goals; WAFL: 5 games, 2 goals) – Installed as backup ruck and won the club’s Rookie of the Year award. Adam Selwood (AFL: 3 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 1 goal) – Promising start to the season was curtailed by osteitis pubis. Brent Staker (AFL: 17 games, 6 goals; WAFL: 5 games, 5 goals) – Played the majority of the year in the seniors, and was used at either end of the ground. Beau Waters (AFL: 10 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 9 games, 2 goals) – Quickly earned a senior debut and received a Rising Star nomination. David Wirrpanda (AFL: 22 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 2 goals) – Struggled for form and was dropped to the WAFL for the first time in years. Josh Wooden (AFL: 9 games, 3 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 3 goals) – Eventually made his way into the senior side after breaking his collarbone in the pre-season, and received the Best Clubman award. Aaron Edwards (WAFL: 21 games, 16 goals) – Spent the season at a new WAFL club in Swan Districts. Michael Embley Project ruckman spent the first half of the year with Swan Districts’ colts side before breaking his hip. Jaymie Graham (WAFL: 16 games, 3 goals) – Spent the year with South Fremantle. Brett Jones (AFL: 8 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 14 games, 1 goal) – Elevated off the rookie list to play eight games Clancy Rudeforth (WAFL: 23 games, 6 goals) – Unable to break through for an AFL debut in his third season on the rookie list.